one more chance
by orion MIRAKURUN
Summary: naruto sadar semuanya salahnya dia adalah orang ke-tiga dalam hubungan sasuke dan sakura, harusnya naruto tidak banyak berharap pada sasuke, sakura tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang sepertinya "sekarang aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" SASUNARU/SASUSAKU TYPO TYPO TYPO
1. Chapter 1

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: naruto bukan milikku

TYPO

TYPO

TYPO

Uchiha sasuke seorang pemuda yatimpiatu berumur 15 tahun tinggal diapartemen kota konoha sedang duduk diruang tengah apartemennya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi, dia melihat lagi kearah selembar kertas yang ada diatas mejanya teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang.

Flash back

Tok tok tok

sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah mendengar ketokan pintu langsung menuju arah pintu dan membukanya.

"yo sasuke lama tidak bertemu" seseorang berambut silver menyapa sasuke dia adalah hatake kakashi pengacara keluarga uchiha yang selama ini mengurus kebutuhan sasuke, ayah, ibu, dan kakak sasuke meninggal karana kecelakaan mobil jadi selama ini kakashilah yang mengurus kebutuhan finansial sasuke.

Dulu keluarga uchiha adalah keluarga pengusaha yang sangat sukses tapi sayang karna keluarga uchiha mengalami kecelakaan dan yang bisa brtahan hidup hanya sasuke dan selama ini yang mengurus perusahaan keluarga uchiha adalah kakashi.

"ada apa kakashi?"

"kau masih dingin seperti biasa sasuke, padahal ini musim panas" jawab kakashi dengan tesenyum

"apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

" baiklah aku akan langsung saja, aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan surat wasiat dari orangtuamu, sekarang usiamu sudah 15 tahun jadi sesuai ketetntuan aku akan memberikan hakmu sebagai penerus keluarga uchiha" jelas kakashi panjang plus lebar

"jadi apa isi surat wasiat itu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada datar

"setelah aku baca dan kupelajari kau akan mendapatkan seluruh harta yang ditinggalkan orangtuamu mengingat kau adalah pewaris tunggal ini sudah mutlak"

Kakashi berheti sejenak dan melajutkan kata-katanya "tapi orangtuamu punya syarat untukmu"

"syarat? Apa maksudmu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada bingung

"ya orangtuamu menetapkan sebuah syarat, dan jika syarat ini tidak di laksanakan seluruh warisanmu akan disumbangkan keyayasan uchiha dan kau tidak akan mendapat sepeserpun harta orangtuamu"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir dia tidak menyangka kalau orang tuanya menetapkan sebuah syarat untuk mendapat warisan yang seharusnya memang untuknya, lagipula orangtuanya bukan tipe yang suka menguji anaknya dengan syarat konyol.

Sasuke mulai mengira-ngira apa kira-kira syarat yang ditetapkan orangtuanya mungkin dia harus magang diperusahaan sambil sekolah atau uji kecerdasan, tunggu tidak mungkin uji kecerdasan karna kecerdasan uchiha tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi atau mungkin dia harus hidup tanpa uang dan tinggal didalan hutan konoha sampai dia berumur 20 tahun, tidak orangtuanya tidak mungkin sekejam itu.

"sasuke apa kau mendengarku?" suara kakashi membawa sasuke kembali kedunia nyata

"ya, jadi apa syratnya?" kata sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahan

"kau tidak suka basa-basi ya, baiklah jadi aku langsung saja syaratnya kau harus..."

Flash back end

Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir dengan syarat tidak masuk akal yang ditetapkan orangtuanya apa in satu-satunya cara mendapatkan warisan yang harusnya memang miliknya, tapi tidak ada gunanya meratapi nasib buruknya.

Semakin dipikir sasuke semakin bingung keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil apakah dia harus menolak syarat yang tidak masuk akal dan merelakan harta warisannya menghilang begitu saja tanpa dapat apapun atau dia terima saja syarat tidak masuk akal itu dan dapat semua haknya sebagai penerus.

Karna lamanya sasuke berpikir tanpa terasa hari sudah malam dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap berkencan dengan bantal menuju alam mimpi.

Sekarang sasuke sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dia kembali teringat kembali yang dikatakan kakashi tadi siang.

Flash back

"baiklah jadi aku langsung saja, syaratnya kau harus menikah gengan anak dari teman lama orang tuamu" kata kakashi gengan nada serius. Dan sasuke hanya bisa diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakashi.

Flash back end

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi siang, yang benar saja sasuke harus menikah dengan teman lama ayahnya, orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi dia harus menikah bulan depan.

Dunia macam apa ini lihat dirinya dia baru berumur 15 tahun dan harus menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal namanya dan bagaimana wujudnya bagaimana kalau orang itu memiliki wajah buruk rupa, dan apa orang yang akan menikah dengannya juga setuju dengan pernikahan tidak masuk akal ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir akan menikah diusia 15 tahun dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal dia juga tidak ingin menghianati cinta sang kekasih hati, ya sasuke saat ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih haruno sakura itulah namanya seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hari-hari sasuke selama tiga tahun ini sasuke dan sakura sudah berpacaran dengan sakura sejak kelas 1 smp.

Haruskah dia menghianati cinta sakura demi warisan, sejujurnya sasuke ragu dengan keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil mengingat kakashi hanya memberinya waktu empat hari untuk berpikir.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran sasuke saat ini dan taksatupun yang dapat dia jawab kemana otak jeniusnya selama ini, tanpa sadar rasa kantuk mulai menderanya dan diapun tertidur pergi kedunia mimpi dan tidak perlu memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya ternyata sudah pagi, sasuke bersiap pergi kesekolah setelah semuanya siap sasuke mengunci pintu dan melangkah menuju rumah sakura, ya ini adalah kegiatan rutin sasuke sejak tiga tahun yang lalu menjemput sakura menuju sekolah

Baru seminggu sasuke menjadi murid sma karna jarak sekolah sasuke tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya berbeda dengan saat smp dia hrus naik bus untuk sanpai kesekolah.

Tanpa disadari ternyata sudah didepan rumah sakura dan sakura juga sudah berada didepan rumahnya

"selamat pagi sasuke" sapa sakura dengan senyum manis

"selamat pagi sakura" jawab sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat biasa

"ayo berangkat sasuke nanti kita terlambat"

"hn"

Dan mereka berangkat sambil bergandengan tangan ['dasar anak muda'], sasuke yakin keputusan apapun yang akan dai ambil selama sakura bersamanya semuanya akan baik-saja...

TBC

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**Orion MIRAKURUN**


	2. Chapter 2

**One more chance**

Chapter 2

Diaclaimer: naruto not mine

Typo'typo'typo'typo'typo'typo

"jadi apa keputusanmu sasuke, aku harap kau memilih dengan bijak" kata kakashi sambil menyeruptput kopinya. Ini sudah tiga hari setelah pembicaraan tentang warisan waktu itu walaupun masih agak ragu tapi sasuke sudah memutuskan apa keputusan yang di ambil

"ya aku sudah memutuskannya aku menyetujui syarat itu" kata sasuke tegas

"baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrmu hari minggu besok aku akan menjemputmu" jelas kakashi yang kembali menyeruput kopinya

Sasuke sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. Alasan kenapa dia menerimanya karan dia memikirkan masa depannya dan tentang sakura, sasuke tidak atau belum memberitau sakura

Sasuke tidak ingin sakura juga ikut memikirkan masalah ini cukup dirinya saja yang tau tentang ini sasuke pikir selama sakura tidak tau semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke juga penasaran seperti calon istrinya nanti

"akurasa cukup sampai disini pembicaraan kita, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sampaijumpa sasuke jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa besok adalah hari yang penting" kata kakshi sambil berlalu meninggalkan partemen sasuke

Hanya keheningn yang menemani sasuke saat ini dia masih memikirkan pertemuannya besok, mungkin sasuke bisa membujuk calon istirnya untuk menceraikannya saat malam pertamanya atua dia akan bersikap buruk jadi calon istrinya langsung menggugat cerai

Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan cara-cara sepeti itu untuk mencapai tujuannya yang dia hawatirkan saat ini adalah nasib hubungannya dengan sakura bagaimana kalau sakura tau tentang pernikahannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat sesuke pusing jadi sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk acaranya besok sasukepun tertidur dengan semua beban berat yang dia raskan

Skip time

Sekarang sasuke sedang duduk didalam sebuah rumah mewah bergaya arsitektur eropa ini adalah kediaman keluarga namikaze, dia sedang berada didalam rumah calon istrinya yang sejak tadi belum menunjukan wujudnya samasekali berapa lama lagai sasuke harus menunggu seperti ini

Taklama setelah itu muncul seorang pemuda manis berambut kuning cerah dari lantai atas dia menetap sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran

"hay kau uchiha sasuke ya? Kenalkan aku namikaze naruto" sapa seorang pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai namikaze naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah sasuke tapi sepertinyab sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menyambut tangan naruto jadi naruto menarik tangnganya dengan ekspresi kecewa

"sasuke siapa yang kau tunggu? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" ocehan naruto samasekali tidak ditanggapi oleh sasuke

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan naruto yang sejak tadi mengoceh disampingnya, sepertinya dia adalah namikaze minato ayah dri calon istrinya

"ah kau sasuke, kau sudah besar ya" kata pria itu, sasuke langsung berdiri dan muebungkuk memberi hormat lalu mereka duduk

"kau pasti tidak mengenalku kita memang tidak pernah bertemu tapi aku sangat dekat dengan orangtuamu saat mereka masih hidup mereka juga sering menbicarakan tentang dirimu" kata minato dengan senyum ramah

Sementara sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mendenarkan cerita minato tentang hubungannya dengan orangtua sasuke yang terdengar sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba minato mulai menampakkan wajah serius

"baiklah cukup basa-basinya, kau kemari untuk bertemu dengan anakku karna kau sudah memutus kan menyetujui pernikahan inikan, aku senang karna kau memilih dengan bijak. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anakku?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti kalimat terhir yang di katakan pria dihadapannya apa maksudnya pedapat tentang anaknya yang akan menjadi calon istrinya atau anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja disampingnya

"apa maksud paman? Sejak tadi saya belum bertemu dengan siapapun selain namikaze naruto yang ada disebelah paman" kata sasuke dengan sangat sopan

"ternyata kau belum tau siapa yang akan menikah denganmu, aku pikir kakashi sudah memberitaumu" jawab minato melihat sambil ekspresi wajah sasuke yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang akan menikah dengannya

"sepertinya kau benar benar tidak tau ya. Baiklah akan aku pekenalkan ini adalah namikaze naruto anakku satu-satunya dia yang akan menikah denganmu" kata minato sambil menunjuk pemuda yang ada disampingnya

Dan bagaimana ekspresi sasuke saat ini? Dia sedang memproses informasi yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh minato dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata

"sasuke apa kau mendengarku? Apakau baik-baik saja?" tanya minato dengan wajah hawatir

"maksud paman dia yang akan menikah dengaku? Tapi bukankah dia itu laki-laki?" jawab sasuke dengan tampang tidak percaya sambil nunjuk naruto yang dari tadi diam

"paman tidak melihat dimana masalahnya, bukankah kau juga sudah setuju dengan rencana ini, kalau kau tidak mrnyetujuinya berarti kau tidak akan mendapatkan warisan orangtuamu" kata minato dengan entengnya

Kata- kata minato membuat sasuke berpikir bukankah dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menerima pernikahan ini siapapun yang akan menikah dengannya bukankah tidak masalah karna siapapun itu sasuke tidak mencintainya, sasuke melakukan ini hanya semata-mata karna ingin mendapatkan warisannya.

"baiklah paman aku setuju menikah dengan namikaze naruto" kata sasuke mantap

" baiklah karna kau bilang begitu pernikahannya akan diperceoat menjadi minggu depan, paman akan mengurus semuanya sementara itu kau dan naruto mulailah untuk saling mengenal" kata minato dengan senyum semringah

Sasuke tidak membantah karna ini memang keputusannya sekarang dia harus menjalani hidup baru dengan seorang laki-laki yang akan jadi calon istrinya eh bukan calon suaminya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan sakura? Sasuke tidak lagi yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

TBC

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**Orion MIRAKURUN**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

Chapter3

Disclimer:naruto ist'n mine

Typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/ typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo

Taman bermain konoha

Hari ini sasuke benar-benar kesal bagaimana tidak, acara kencannya dengan sakura batal karna kemauan calon mertuanya yang ingin dia dan naruto saling mengenal lebih jauh dan caranya adalah berkencan dengan pria kuning yang senyam-senyum sejak tadi, apa naruto begitu senang berkencan dengannya dasar orang aneh.

Dan disinilah mereka taman bermain konoha sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebenarnya naruto yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangan sasuke dan sasuke hanya pasrah kemana sipirang menbawanya

"sasuke ayo beli itu"

"sasuke sasuke ayo kesitu"

"sasuke ayo main itu"

"sasuke aku mau makan itu"

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh sementara sasuke hanya bisa mengupat dalam hati 'orang ini berisik sekali' sasuke membayangkan kalau yang di sampingnya sakura pasti akan berbada sasuke mungkin akan lebih senang karna bersama dengan orang yang paling dia cintai tapi sekarang dia malah terjebak dengan orang berisik ini.

Pikiran sasuke melayang lagi bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan sakura kalau dia menikah dengan naruto, sebenarnya sasuke masih terima kalau dia menikah dengan perempuan tapi sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan dia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki aneh dan berisik macam naruto.

Tidak bisakah hidupnya berjalan labih mudah menikah dengan sakura punya anak lalu punya cucu dan hidup bahagia selamanya senangnya kalau hidupnya berjalan sesuai keinginannya tapi kenyataan kadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan

"sasuke...sasuke apakau mendengarku? apa kau baik-baik saja?"kata naruto dengan wajah cemas

"ya sakura?" kata sasuke tanpa sadar, sepertinya pikiran sasuke ada ditempat lain hingga yang terucap bukanlah nama naruto melaiankan sang kekasih hati sakura

"eh siapa sakura?" ucap naruto bingung

"bukan urusanmu"ketus sasuke sambil meninggalkan naruto

"sasuke tunggu aku, aku lapar ayo makan ramen disana pengunjungnya banyak pasti ramennya enak"kata naruto semangat

"terserah"ucap sasuke dingin. 'Memangnya rasa makanan bisa dinilai dari banyaknya pengujung, orang ini memang aneh'kata sasuke dalam hati

Dan mereka sekarang sedang duduk menunggu pesanan datang naruto masih saja senyum-senyum aneh sambil melihat sasuke. Sasuke sungguh tidak habis pikir apa orang ini benar-benar tertarik padanya apa dia itu tidak normal mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki

"naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" kata sasuke tiba-tiba

"eh kenapa tiba-tiba kauingin bertanya?"

"aku yang duluan bertanya kenapa kau malah bertanya"

"Baiklah maaf, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"kenapa kau setuju menikah denganku? Padahal kalau kau tidak setuju semua akan lebih mudah kau dan aku tidak akan terjabak dalam situasi sial ini" kata sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Naruto hanya tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan sasuke lalu dia kembali menatap sasuke

"jawabannya sangat sederhana. Aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karna AKU MENCINTAIMU. Aku juga tidak pernah mersa terjebak denganmu, aku justru sangat senang karna bisa bersamamu" jawab naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Jawaban naruto membuat sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata jadi naruto mencitainya yang benar saja dunia ini pasti sudah gila

" tapi kita berdua laki-laki, kita juga tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya bagaimana kau bisa cinta pada orang yang tidah pernah kau temui" jelas sasuke panjang lebar. Sasuke masih tidak bisa terima dengan jawaban naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal

"aku rasa itu tidak masalah cintakan tidak mengenal gender, kita memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi aku sudah melihat fotomu dan sejak saat itu aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu memang terdegar aneh tapi itulah yang sebenarnya" jawab naruto dengan cengiran tidak kalah lebar dari cengirannya yang tadi

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, aku bersedia menikah denganmu karna aku ingin mendapatkan warisanku"ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin

"aku tau"

" aku juga sudah punya pacar bernama sakura"

"aku tau"

"KALAU KAU TAU KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUI PERNIKAHAN BODOH INI" kata sasuke sambil mengebrak meja dan membuat naruto kaget

"bukankah aku sudah bilang aku setuju menikah denganmu karana aku mencintaimu, aku tau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dan kau akan sadar akulah yang terbaik untukmu dan bukan wanita itu"ucapan naruto lagi-lagi membuat sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab dan sasuke memilih diam dengan semua pikirannya

"aku tidak jadi makan. Aku mau pulang" naruto berlalu meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana dalam mobil begitu sunyi senyap tidak ada yang mau buka suara naruto yang biasanya banyak bicarapun kini diam seribu bahasa. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini naruto mengambil headset yang ada di kantongnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu yang ada didaftar putarnya

**Hidupku tanpa cintamu bagai malam tanpa bintang**

**Cintaku tanpa sambutanmubagai panas tanpa hujan**

**Jiwaku brbisik lirih ku harus milikimu**

**Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku**

**Meskin kau tak cinta...kepadaku**

**Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karnatelah terbiasa**

**Simpan mawar yang kuberi**

**Mungkin wanginya meng ilhami**

**Sudikah dirmu kenali aku dulu**

**Sebelum kau ludahi aku**

**Sebelum kau robek hatiku**

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai dirumah naruto, naruto keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa begitupun sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa kata. Naruto berbalik dan melihat mobil sasuke menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya "aku pasti menjadikanmu milikku sasuke" guman naruto sambil berjalan munuju kamarnya.

Skip time

Pagi hari sasuke sedang dalam perjalan kerumah sakura, masih teringat kencannya dengan naruto kemarin dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto apa iya ada orang yang suka pada seseorang yang hanya dilihat dari foto tapi tatapan naruto kemarin mencerminkan kejujuran sasuke yakin kalau naruto tidak bohong, seganteng itukah sasuke hingga ada seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"selamat pagi sasuke"sapa sakuran dengan memasang senyum manis

"selamat pagi sakura" jawab sasuke singkat

"sasuke kanapa sejak tadi aku melihatmu melamun, apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"kata sasuke dengan nada hawatir

"tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"ahirnya sasuke harus berbohong pada sakura

"Oh iya sasuke, kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan kita?"pertanyaan sakura semakin mebuat sasuke bingun dan ahirny sasuke harus bohong lagi pada sakura

"aku ada urusan mendadak dengan kakashi"kasian kakashi dijadikan objek alasan kebohongan sasuke

"oh begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup" kata sakura yang lagi-lagi menunjukan senyum terbaiknya sambil menggandeng tangan sasuke mempercepat langkah mereka menuju kesekolah.

Skip lagi

Didalam kelas. Sasuke dan sakura sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menunggu guru datang tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras menunjukan wujud guru berambut model batok kelapa menggunakan pakaian serba hijau, dialah maito gai

"selamat pagi anak-anak, dipagi yang cerah ini mari kita kobarkan semangat masa muda kita"kata-kata yang aneh dari guru yang juga aneh

"baiklah anak-anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita, aku yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda ini akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian"kata guru nyentrik itu membuat kelas menjadi ramai meraka menduga-duga bagaimana wujud simurid baru pakah laki-laki atau perempuan dll. Sedangkan sasuke yang duduk dikursi paling belakang terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelasnya

"tenang anak-anak, baiklah murid baru silahkan masuk" kata gai dengan semangat masa mudanya. Simurid barupun masuk keruang kelas seketika itupun kelas menjadi ramai dengan teriakan kagum dari murid-murid kelas

"manisnya"

"keren"

"ganteng"dll.

"tenang semuanya, murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata gai pada simurid baru. Sepertinya sasuke masih saja tidak peduli dengan semua keributan yang ada dikelasnya

"perkanalkan namaku namikaze naruto, aku adalah tunangan dari uchiha sasuke lima hari lagi kami akan menikah mohon batuannya"kata naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Kata-kata naruto membuat seluruh kelas melihat kearah sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap naruto dengan tatapan tajam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata, apa nasibnya sesial itu hingga dia harus mengalami ini semua, rencananya untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya dari sakura kini semuanya gagal total karna pria pirang yang sedang nyengir didepan kelas, naruto sepertinya selalu memberinya kejutan yang tidak terduga pada sasuke.

sasuke hanya bisa merutuki nasib buruknya dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana hubungannya dengan sakura apa semunya akan berahir begitu saja hanya karna pria kuning itu, sasuke tidak bisa lagi berpikir bagaimana nasibnya, sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

TBC

REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW

orionMIRAKURUN


	4. Chapter 4

**One more chance**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:naruto not mine

Typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/ typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo

Hari pernikahan

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan disekolah waktu itu hubungan sasuke dan sakura semakin memburuk sakura tidak ingin lagi bertemu sasuke tapi apa daya sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan lain yaitu pernikahannya yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Ditempat lain naruto sedang berdiri didepan kaca dan memandang pantulan dirinya yang memakai tuxedo warna putih sangat cocok dengan tubuh kecilnya, senyum yang taklepas dari wajahnya naruto masih tidak percaya ahirnya dia akan menikah dengan sasuke yang dia cintai sebentar lagi sasuke akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"ahirnya kau menjadi milikku sasuke" kata naruto sambil senyum lebar. Sepertinya naruto sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini naruto bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pakaianya dan sasuke jauh sebelum dia bertemu sasuke.

bagi naruto pernikahan ini adalah impiannya. sejak kecil naruto sangat ingin menikah dengan pangeran tampan seperti cerita dongeng yang selalu dia dengar sebelum tidur, dan sasuke adalah pangeran yang sangat sempurna.

Sekarang sasuke sedang berdiri dialtar menunggu sang calon mempelai datang sesaat setelah itu dua orang pria memasuki ruangan mereka adalah naruto bersama sang ayah yang dengan perlahan menuju altar untuk memulai acara pernikahan.

Skip time

Setelah acara resepsi yang melelahkan ahirnya mereka bisa beristirahat, sekarang naruto dan sasuke sedang berada disebuah kamar hotel mewah.

"hari ini melelahkan sekali aku senang semuanya sudah selesai" kata naruto sasmbil merebahkan badannya dikasur

"menyingkir dari kasur aku mau tidur" kata sasuke tiba-tiba

"kenapa aku harus menyingkir aku juga mau tidur" balas naruto tidak terima

"kau tidur saja disofa itu" kata sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada disudut ruangan

"aku tidak mau tidur di sofa nanti badanku sakit, lagi pula kitakan sudah menikah kenapa kita tidak tidur saja bersama inikan malam pertama kita bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan" kata naruto dengan senyum napsu

"aku tidak mau tidur denganmu lagipula aku ini masih normal jadi jangan berharap aku melakukan hal-hal yang kau pikirkan. Apa harus aku jelaskan lagi aku menikahimu karna warisanku dabukan hal lain dan setelah satu tahun kita akan bercerai dan kita akan menjalani hidup masing-masing"kata sasuke dingin.

"tidak, kita akan hidup berdua selamanya seperti dicerita dongeng" kata naruto sambil senyum ceria

" kau ini bodoh atau apa, ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan dongeng, apa yang kau harapkan tidak akan terjadi didunia nyata" jawab sasuke lebih dingin lagi. Ahkirnya mereka tidur ditempat tidur yang sama sasuke berusaha memjauh dari naruto dan naruto yang selalu berusaha mendekati sasuke.

Sepertinya butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk meluluhkan hati sasuke, tapi sepertinya naruto bukan orang cepat menyerah apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan sasuke dan pernikahan ini membuatnya selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya mendapatkan sasuke seutuhnya. ...naruto itu tipe uke agresif ya...

Keesokan paginya mereka berdua bangun tampang yang sangat berbeda naruto yang bagun dengan wajah berseri-seri dan sasuke yang bangun dengan tampang kusut karna semalam dia tidur dipojokan kasur untuk menjauh dari naruto alhasil badannya kaku dan linu ...tabah ya sasuke...

Skip time

Sekarang meraka berdua yaitu sasuke dan naruto berada dalam pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga namikaze dalam perjalanan menuju paris untuk honeymoon, menurut naruto paris adalah kota yang romatis jadi naruto memutuskan paris sebagai tujuan honeymoon mereka

Naruto darutadi hanya nyengar-nyengir membayangkan kesenangan yang akan mereka lakukan diparis seperti mekan malam romantis bermandikan cahaya bulan atau pergi kepuncak menara eiffel dan melihat pemandangan kota paris yang berkilauan apalagi kalau tiba-tiba sasuke tercinta 'menyerangnya' dan making out dipuncak menara eiffel sempurnalah honeymoon impian naruto

Sementara sasuke hanya memandang naruto yang sejak tadi mesam-mesem beserta bright aura yang mucul disekitarnya dengan tatapan jijik sasuke menebak naruto pasti sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang menjijikan sekarang ...tebakanmu tepat sasuke...papa bangga sama kamu...

Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam yang sangat melelahkan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ditempat tujuan "akhirnya sampai juga diparis, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melakukan ini dan itu denganmu sasuke" kata naruto dengn senyum menggoda sambil menggandeng tangan sasuke. "aku tidak sudi melakukan apapun denganmu menjauh dariku sana!" kata sasuke sambil menampik kasar tangan naruto "ayolah sasuke kau tidak perlu malu, kita kan sudah menikah jadi ayo kita nikmati honeymoon kita dengan gairah yang menggelora" kata naruto yang kembali menggandeng tangan sasuke senak jidatnya.

Dan akhirnya sasuke pasrah saja dengan semua kelakuan ajaib naruto yang sekarang sedang menarik dirinya kedalam mobil mewah yang akan mebawa mereka menuju hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama ada diparis

dan disinilah awal pederitaan sasuke akan dimulai didalam mobil naru tidak henti-hentinya bicara sesuatu yang tidak sasuke mengerti dan sasuke memang tidak mau mengerti yang membuat sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya adalah sekarang naruto sedang menghimpitnya antara tubuh naruto dan pintu mobil sebenarnya apasih yang dipikirkan sipirang ini apa dia ingin membuat hidup sasuke menderita? Sebenarnya sasuke sudah sangat menderita sekarang kalau itu memang tujuan naruto dia sudah berhasil membuatnya menderita

tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan sasuke sangan bersyukur telah terbebas dari penderitaan tiada akhir saat didalam mobil. Dan disilah mereka didalam kamar hotel mewah bergaya eropa, keluarga namikaze memang luar biasa sekarang sasuke sedang mandi sekalian memisahkan diri dari monster bernama namikaze naruto. Sementara naruto sedang duduk dipinggir kasur sambil menatap kamar mandi dengan tampang pervert

dalam dunia hayal naruto

"naruto aku mengiginkanmu" kata sasuke sambil memdekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto

"tidak sasuke jangan lakukan ini...ini pertamakalinya bagiku"jawab naruto malu-malu tapi pengen

"tenanglah naruto aku akan pelan-pelan, kau pasti akan menyukainya"kata sasuke lagi kali ini sambil membuka kancing baju naruto satupersatu

"ahhh...sasuke jangan sentuh disitu ahhhhhh..."rintih naruto dengan nada lebayyyyyy

"naruto tubuhmu sangat indah" kata sasuke disela kegiatannya menjilati leher tan naruto

"ahhh...uhhh...sasuke aku tidak tahan lagi" kata naruto dengan wajah berharap. Dan wajah sasuke mulai mendekat kewajah naruto semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga...

end of dunia hayal naruto

PLAKKK

Sebuah buku setebal 200 halaman mendarat sempurna diwajah naruto pelaku pelemparan sadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sasuke seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, dari mana sasuke dapat buku yang tebalnya 200 halaman itu masih jadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan

"sasuke apa salahku hingga kau tega melamparkan buku ini ke wajah tampanku"kata naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. 'apa dia bilang wajahnya tampan? Bukannya wajahnya itu cantik...apa yang aku pikirkan aku ini masih normal sikuning ini pasti sudah meracuni otakku' pikir sasuke lebayyyy

"jangan mendramatisir keadaan. kenapa kau melihat pintu kamar mandi dengandengan wajah pervert-mu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan tentangku kan" kata sasuke sambil menatap tajam naruto yang menaggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya

"sasuke ternyata kau begitu mengerti tentangku, kau bahkan tau apa yang aku pikirkan, kau pasti sangat mencintaiku" kata naruto lagi kali ini dia senyam-senyum dengan muka merah

"terserah, apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" kata sasuke sinis

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu, sasuke apa kau mau menemaniku mandi?" kata naruto dengan suara serak-serak becek

"pergi dari hadapanku atau buku ini akan mendarat diwajahmu sekali lagi" kata sasuke dengan wajah seram

"baiklah kalau tidak mau, tapi jangan terlalu merindikanku ya" kata naruto sambil memberi cium jauh pada sasuke dan...

Plakkk

Sekali lagi buku setebal 200 halaman mendarat sempurna diwajah naruto "pergis sana!" dan seketika itu juga naruto langsung hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya banyak kajutan yang akan diberika sipirang, dan sasuke masih saja pasrah dengan keadan...

TBC

REVIEV/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/R EVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW

orionMIRAKURUN


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chance**

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER naruto bukan milik diriku

TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO- TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO-TYPO

"hah kenapa sudah pulang padahal kita belum selesai bersenang-senang diparis" kata naruto kecewa karna waktu bulanmadu mereka sudah selesai sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah naruto karna sudah diputuskan mulai saat ini sasuke akan tinggal dirumah naruto

"berhenti menggerutu aku bosan mendengarnya kau sudah mengatakannya sejak kita masih di paris apa dua minggu itu tidak cukup untukmu?" kata sasuke yang dari tadi mendengar keluhan naruto tentang betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu padahal menurut sasuke dua minggu itu sudah lebih dari cukup

"tentu saja tidak cukup aku masih ingin melakukan ini dan itu denganmu, selamat tinggal waktu bulan maduku yang menyenangkan" sambil melambai entah kesiapa naruto masih saja meretapi nasib yang menurutnya menyedihkan

Sejak mereka diparis sasuke mulai merubah pikirannya tentang naruto bagi sasuke naruto bukan sekedar orang bodoh yang berisik sekarang sasuke mengerti naruto adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan, orang yang sangat peduli dengan kesusahan orang lain bagi sasuke naruto adalah orang yang kuat setelah semua hal buruk yang dikatakan sasuke naruto tetap tersenyum pada sasuke dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sebenarnya sasuke sangat kagum dengan naruto bagaimana naruto bisa bertahan dengan sasuke yang selalu berbuat kasar padanya saat bersama naruto sasuke mulai melupakan sakura dan sepertinya sasuke mulai menyukai naruto atau mungkin sasuke mulai mencintai naruto

Karna sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dia jadi tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai dirumah naruto "sasuke kita sudah sampai, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkanku nanti kau sakit loh lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu berdua jadi kau jagan sedih begitu" bisik naruto ditelinga sasuke seketika itu juga sasuke kaget karna tiba-tiba naruto berada begitu dekat ngannya "jagan tiba-tiba berbisik begitu, memangnya siapa yang memikirkanmu menyingkir sana" kata sasuke dengan menatap tajam kearah naruto "hee sasuke kejamnya kau padaku" kata naruto sambil nangis dibuat-buat

Setelah semua barang dibereskan sasuke dan naruto bersiap untuk tidur karana ini sudah jam sepuluh malam sasuke tidak keberatan tidur bersama naruto selama dua minggu ini sasuke mulai terbiasa tidur dengan naruto sebenarnya sasuke senang karna saat bangun dia tidak merasa sendirian sasuke menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur disampingnya kalau diperhatikan naruto ternyata manis juga

Sasuke jadi teringat besok mereka sekolah bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan sakura apa yang harus dia katakan sasuke mulai bingung dengan perasaannya dengan sakura apa dia harus melupakan sakura dan menerima naruto sepenuhnya entahlah sasuke masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa disadari mata sasuke mulai tertutup dan mulai menuju kedunia mimpi ...selamat tidur sasuke...

Keesokan harinya disekolah

Sasuke dan naruto tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kekelas mereka sepanjang perjalanan menuju kekelas mereka mendengar bisik-bisik diri murid-murid sekolah

"eh mereka itu uchiha sasuke dan namikaze naruto yang baru saja menikah itu ya?" kata seorang murid

"iya mereka katanya mereka baru pulang dari bulanmadu" kata murid lainnya

"eh tapi aku dengar uchiha sasuke itukan sudah punya pacar siapa ya namanya oh iya namanya haruno sakura" kata murid lain yang barusaja bergabung dengan grup gosip ini

"eh aku dengar mereka sudah putus" kata murid yang sebelumnya

"iya aku juda mendengarnya katanya namikaze narutolah penyebapnya dari yang aku dengar dia menggunakan kekayaan orang tuanya untuk memaksa sasuke menikah dengannya" kata murid lain dengan semangat gosip

"oh jadi begitu aku tidak menyangka dia menggunakan cara seperti itu" kata murid lain dengan histeris

"diakan orang kaya jadi bisa melakukan apa saja, dibalik wajah manisnya ternyata dia berhati iblis" kata murid yang sebelumnya

Sebenarnya nartu ingin berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan murid-murid tadi tapi itu semua sangat menyakitkan naruto tidak menyalahkan murid-mirid itu karna semua yang mereka katakan adalah benar naruto memang memanfaatkan orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan sasuke narutolah yang membuat hubungan sasuke dan sakura jadi tidak jelas naruto sadar kalau semua memang salahnya

"jangan dengarkan mereka, semua itu tidak benar menikah denganmu adalah keputusanku kau tidak pernah memaksaku melakukannya dan aku tidak menyesal dengan keputsanku menikah denganmu" kata sasuke mencoba menghibur naruto yang sedang murung karna kata murid-murid tadi

Skip time jam istirahat

"sasuke aku dan kiba mau kekantin kau mau ikut?" kata naruto sambil senyum manis semanis madu

"tidak, kau duluan saja" jawab sasuke dengan nada datar

"baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, jangan terlalu merindukanku ya bye bye sasuke" kata naruto sambil memberi cium jauh kearah sasuke dengan sangat lebaynya

Setelah kepergian naruto suasananya jadi tenang, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suara cempreng naruto yang selalu ada disampingnya kalau suasananya sunyi rasanya jadi aneh padahal dulu sasuke sangat suka dengan ketenangan sepertinya naruto sudah mengubah hidup sasuke, senyumpun kini terukir diwajah tampan sasuke hanya mengingat naruto saja sudah membuat sasuke tersenyum naruto benar-benar mengubah hidupnya.

"sasuke kita harus bicara!" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pikiran indah sasuke suara itu berasal dari sakura

Dibelakang sekolah

"bicaralah" singkat padat dan tepat sasuke Cuma ngomong satu kata

"aku mencintaimu sasuke kembalilah padaku, kau menikah dengan naruto hanya untuk mendapatkan mendapatkan warisanmukan bukankah kau bilang kaulau kau sudah mendapatkan warisanmu kau akan meninggalkan naruto dan kembali bersamaku, aku merindukanmu sasuke aku menginginkanmu kembalilah padaku naruto tidak perlu tau, kita bisa melakukannya diam-diam dan saat kau mendapatkan warisanmu tinggalkan naruto dan kita bisa hidup bahagia"kata sakura sambil terisak hampir nangis

Kata-kata sakura membuat sasuke bingung bimbang dan galau disatu sisi sasuke mulai mencintai naruto mulai terbiasa dengan kahadirannya mulai menginginkannya tapi disisi lain sasuke masih mencintai sakura dan mengingat kembali tujuannya menikah dengan naruto mungkinkah cintanya pada naruto tidak nyata naruto hanylah alat untuk mencapai tujuannya saat tujuannya tercapai sasuke akan membuangnya

"sasuke apa kau melupakan tiga tahun kebersamaan kita hanya karna seorang yang baru kau kenal apa kau tega meninggalkanku hanya untuk orang seperti dia" sakura kembali berusaha meyakinkan sasuke bahwa dialah yang terbaik untuk sasuke dan bukan naruto

'benar kata sakura apa aku meninggalkan orang yang sudah menemaniku hanya untuk naruto yang baru saja aku kenal aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya, naruto hanyalah alat untuk mencapai tujuanku orang yang aku cintai adalah sakura dan hanya sakura' pikir sasuke yang kini sudah mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya benar

"kau benar sakura hanya kaulah yang aku cintai, aku akan meninggalkannya setelah aku mendapatkan warisanku" kata sasuke yang sekarang tengah mendekap sakura dalam pelukannya

"sasuke aku mencintaimu" kata sakura dengan wajah senang

"aku juga mencitaimu, tapi aku belum bisa meninggalkan naruto sekarang jadi bersabarlah sampai waktunya tiba dan sebelum itu kita akan berhubungan diam-diam" kata sasuke meyakinkan sakura untuk bersabar

"iya sasuke" kata sakura sambil medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sasuke dan sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka akhirnya berciuman mesra bangetttttt

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka seseorang yang sangat terluka dengan kata-kata sasuke dan sakura dia adalah pemuda pirang yang sejak dua minggu lalu menjadi suami sasuke dialah naruto

Natuto tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam harusnya naruto sadar sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya harusnya dia tidak berharap telalu banyak pada sasuke bukan sasuke yang salah dialah yang salah dialah sejak awal sasuke memang tidak mencitainya naruto hanya beharap suatu hari sasuke bisa mencintainya, sakura tidak bisa digantikan dengan orang seperiti dia, naruto harusnya sadar posisinya dia adalah orang ke-tiga diantara hubungan sasuke dan sakura

Sakit naruto merasa hatinya sangat sakit dia hanya bisa berjalan gontai dikoridor sekolah dia mengambil hp dari sakunya dan menelfon seseorang "jemput aku, aku ingin puang" kata naruto pada seseorang diseberang sana

"sekarang aku tau apa yang harus aku aku lakukan" gumam naruto pada dirinya sendiri

TBC

review ONEGAISIMASU

orionMIRAKURUN


	6. Chapter 6

**One more chance**

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: naruto bukan punyaku

typo typo typo typo typo typo

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan naruto sekarang bukankah jika orang yang yang kita cintai bahagia kita akan ikut merasakan kebahagiannya itu semua bohong yang naruto rasakan bukanlah bahagia tapi rasa sakit dan kecewa yang yang tersisa dihatinya

Tapi inilah resiko yang harus dia tanggung jika dia pergi sasuke pasti akan bahagia dengan sakura semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu sebelum dia mengenal sasuke

"naruto apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya minato pada anaknya yang tiba-tiba bilang ingin mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan sasuke, setau minato anak sastu-satunya ini sangat mencintai sasuketapi kenapa dia malah mau meng akhiri penikahannya yang baru dua minggu ini apa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua

"aku sangat yakin" jawab naruto singkat tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan tersirat dari wajah naruto ini adalah lahkah yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat

"apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan sasuke? Apa sasuke menyakitimu?"kata minato penasaran apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada anaknya naruto bukan orang gampang menyerah jadi tidak mungkin dia melepaskan sasuke begitu saja

"tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitiku justru akulah yang yang menyakiti sasuke. Sasuke menikah denganku hanya untuk mendapatkan warisannya dia hanya harus menikah denganku tidak ada aturan berapa lama sasuke memperthankan pernikahan ini" jawab naruto dengan wajah sedih

"apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan sasuke?" tanya minatol agi

"sasuke tidak perlu tau tentang ini lagipula sasuke sudah pasti menyetujuinya, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang ayah aku tidak ingin lagi ada disisni"kata naruto menyudahi percakapan ayah dan anak ini merakapun beranjak dari tempat masing-masing menuju mobil yang siap mengantar meraka kebandara

"selamat tinggal sasuke" kata naruto lirih

Ditempat lain dua orang remaja sedang bejalan bergandengan tangan mereka adalah pasangan yang katanya serasi sasuke dan sakura sekara mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah sakura setelah kejadian di belakang sekolah sasuke memutuskan mengantar sakura untuk pulang

Sebenarnya sasuke masih ragu dengan pilihannya sasuke sangat yakin kalau dia mencintai naruto tapi bagaimana dengan sakura apa sasuke akan mininggalkannya begitu saja tidak itu tidak mungkin salah yang menmaninya selama ini sakuralah yang membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian didunia ini sedangkan naruto dia hanylah orang asaing yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidup sasuke menawarkan sebuah kebahagiaan

Tapi sakura adalah orang yang meyakinkan sasuke kalau hidup ini tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan sakuralah yang membawa cahaya dalam hidupnya sakura adalah cahaya dalam hidup sasuke dan sasuke tidak akn membiarkan cahayanya pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan

"sakura aku mencintaimu" kata sasuke tiba-tiba

"aku juga mencintaimu sasuke" balas sakura

Dia akan mempertahankan sakura walaupun itu berarti dia akan kehilangan naruto ini adalah keputusan terahir tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya naruto bukan siapa-siapa sedangkan sakura adalah segalanya

Hari ini sasuke akan tinggal di apatemen lamanya dia takut jika dia melihat naruto dia akan berubah pikiran dan meninggalkan sakura jadi sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di sisni entah sampai kapan dia akan menghindari naruto yang jelas dia tidak bisa selamanya begini

Yang penting sekarang dia harus beristirahat dan melupakan sejanak kejadian hari ini, beban ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggung anak umur lima belas tahun

"maafkan aku naruto" kata sasuke sebelum dia masuk ke alam mimpi

Kesokan harinya

Sebelum menuju sekolah sasuke pergi kerumah sakura untuk berangkat bersama ini mengingatkannya pada saat-saat dimana naruto belum muncul dihidupnya semuanya begitu tenang tapi sasuke tidak lagi menyukai suasana ini sekarang baginya tenang berarti membosankan dia suke dengan suara yang sejak dua minggu terakhir telah mengisi hari-harinya suara naruto memang cempreng tapi sasuke sangat menyukainya

Entah kenapa sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan naruto dari kepalanya semua tentang naruto terus saja berputar dikepalanya senyumnya tawanya carnya memangil sasuke semunya membuat sasuke tersenyum

"sasuke kenapa dari tadi kau diam? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" kata sakura menghentikan lamunan sasuke

"memangnya aku harus bicara apa?" kata sasuke datar sasuke memang tidak igin bicara dengan sakura sekarang

"baiklah terserah kau saja" kata sakura sambil menggandeng sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas

Setelah mendekati gerbang sekolah mereka burdua berjalan terpisah karna tidak ingin diketahui oleh naruto mereka sudah sepakat jika sasuke belum mendapatkan warisanya dia akan tetap bersama naruto dan diam-diam menjalin hubungan lamanya dengan sakura

Sebenarnya sasuke bingung harus bicara apa pada naruto dikelas nanti bagaiman harus beralasan apa tentang dirinya yang kemarin tidak pulang mungkin sasuke acuhkan saja naruto selama dikelas tapi itu tidak mungkin seberapa keraspun sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan naruto dia selalu saja berhasil membuat sasuke memperhatikannya

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi memikirkannya semua ini naruto tidak mungkin untuk dihindari 'kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku' sasuke berteriak frustasi dalam hati

Dansekarang mereka berjalan sediri-sendiri menuju ruang kelas sakura yang datang lebih dulu langsung duduk di bangkunya dan tidak lama kemudian sasuke muncul diambang pintu dan pandangan nya langsung menuju bangkunya dan naruto ternyata belum ada sosok berrambut kuning duduk dibangku sebelahnya sasuke bembuang nafas lega setidaknya untuk sementara dia bisa menghindar dari naruto

Tapi setelah bel masuk berbunyi naruto tak kunjung nampak dikelas 'apa naruto terlambat?' pikir sasukebahkan setelah guru masuk kelas naruto tidak juga datang 'mungkin naturo sakit, apa aku harus menjenguknya? Tidak, jika naruto tidak sekolah itu lebih baik bagiku jadi aku tidak harus mertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak pulang kemarin' pikir sasuke lagi

Besoknya naruto juga tidak masuk sekolah sasuke jadi merasa hawatir pada keadaan naruto 'apa naruto sakit separah itu hingga dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi' pikir sasuke hawatir

Sudah satu minggu naruto tidak masuk sekolah tapi sasuke selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk naruto karana jika dia menjenguk naruto mungkin sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkannya sasuke sangat mencintai naruto tapi sasuke tidak bisa mobohongi dirinya kalau dia tidak bisa meninggalkan sakura

Sekarang dia sedang dikelas menunggu guru masuk datanglah guru berpakaian serba hijau masuk dengan semangat masamudanya

"selamat pagi anak-anak sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini bapak punya pengumuman untuk kalian semua" kata guru gai semua murid bertanya-tanya pengumuman apa yang akan di sampaikan sang guru

"teman kalian yang baru pindah seminggu lalu yaitu namikaze naruto sudah mengajukan surat pindah, sebenarnya dia sudang pindah minggu lalu tapi wakilnya baru memberitaunya kemarin jadi bapak baru memberi taunya sekarang" kata-kata guru gai sontak membuat sasuke tidak bisa berpikir untuk sesaat

Setelah guru gai menyelesaikan kata-katanya seketika itu juga sasuke berlari keluar kelas 'tidak mungkin naruto tidak mungkin pergi' pikir sasuke sambil lari leluar sekolah kemudian mencegat taksi dan langsung melesat menuju rumah naruto

Setelah sampai didepan rumah naruto sasuke tercekat sekarang rumah naruto tak lagi berpenghuni hanya sepi yang menyapanya ketika sampai tidak ada lagi naruto semuanya sudah pergi

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" terakan sasuke menggema di ruangan itu

"naruto aku mencintaimu jangan tingalkan aku" kata sasuke sambil menangis dia tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya semuanya sudah terlambat hatinya terasa sakit sesak

Bukankah kita akan tau bagaimana berharganya seseorang setelah orang itu pergi tapi setelah kita menyadari betapa berharganya orang itu semuanya sudah terlambat

Setelah kejadian dirumah naruto tadi sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa sekarang walaupun sejak tadi sakura menggedor pintu apartemannya dia tidak peduli yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya naruto

Sakura masih saja menggedor pintu apartemen sasuke sepertinya dia hawatir dengan ke adaan sasuke tapi sasuke tidak peduli sasuke mengambil headset dan memasangnya ditelinga memutar lagu di hpnya secara acak

**Kore ijyo nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa yurusareru no**

**Dore hodo no itaminaraba mou ichidokimi ni aeru**

**One more time kisetsuyo utsurowanaide**

**One more time fuzakeatta jikan yokuichigau toki wa itsumo boku ga saki ni oretane**

**Waga mama naa seeikaku ga naosara itoshikusaseta**

**One more chance kiuku ni ashi wo torarete**

**One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabenai**

**Itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo**

**Mukaino hoomurojiura no mado**

**Konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni**

**Negai ga wa moshimo kanau nara**

**Imasugu kimi no moto e**

**Dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai**

**Subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo**

Satu kesempatan lagi jika saja sasuke punya satu kesempatan lagi semuanya tidak akan seperti ini naruto tidak akan pergi tapi semua sudah terlambat

TBC

Review review review

orionMIRAKURUN


	7. Chapter 7

**One more chance**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: naruto bukan milikku

TYPO...TYPO...TYPO

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi terlihat sedang duduk disebuah sertoran cepat saji, dia sesekali melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang, sepertinya itu benar matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk kedalam restoran itu.

Wanita itu melihat kanan dan kiri sedang mencari seseorang dan mata tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang menatapnya dari kursi disudut restoran itu, dia berjalan menuju pria yang tengah menunggunya dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manis pada sipria.

Terlihat wanita itu senyum menyesal karna keterlambatannya yang membuat sipria menatapnya dengan kesal.

"sasuke maaf aku terlambat tadi jalanan macet jadi aku tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu, jangan marah ya sasuke" kata wanita tadi yang sedang minta maaf pada pria yang sejak tadi menunggunya yang diketahui bernama sasuke

"tidak perlu minta maaf sakura aku mengerti, aku juga belum lama menunggumu" kata sasuke yang menunjukan senyuman pada wanita yang diketahui bernama sakura, sebenarnya mereka bisa saja bertemu dirumah tapi mereka sangat jarang makan siang bersama karna tempat kerja mereka yang berbeda jadi mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama.

Setelah pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu mereka jadi sering menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu saat makan siang walaupun tempat kerja mereka berjauhan, sebenarnya sasuke selalu mengatakan pada sakura agar tidak perlu bekerja dan tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini.

Tapi sakura bukan tipe wanita yang hanya dirumah dan menunggu suaminya pulang, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga berguna bagi sasuke dan dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi sasuke karna itu dia berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan sasuke.

Sebenarnya sasuke menawarkan pekerjaan dikantornya tapi sakura tidak mau karna dia tidak mau memanfaatkan nama suaminya untuk masuk diperusahaan suaminya, sasuke adalah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar dikonoha yang diwariskan orang tuanya jadi memasukan sakura dalam perushaannya bukanlah hal yang sulit tapi sakura adalah tipe wanita keras kepala jadi sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Walaupun jarang bertemu bukan berarti rumah tangga mereka tidak harmonis, mereka justru terlihat sangat mesra saat bersama.

"hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengar keluhan dari istri tercinta hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedang makan burger dengan lahapnya terlihat ada sisa saus yang menempel dipipi halus sakura.

"kau ini seperti anak kecil saja sakura" kata sasuke yang sedang mengelap saus yang menempel pada pipi sakura

Sedangkan sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang membuat dia semakin cantik dimata sasuke

"oh iya sasuke kita dapat undangan reuni sekolah, aku ingin sekali datang aku merindukan teman-temanku waktu sma dulu,waktunya sabtu ini menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kita akan datang ?" sakura bertanya pada suaminya yang terihat berpikir sejenak

"kalau kau sangat ingin datang tidak masalah, tidak ada salahnya mengenang kembali masa sekolah kita" kata sasuke yang kembali menyeruput kopinya

"yeahhh suamiku kau baik sekali, aku mencintaimu" kata sakura sambil memeluk sasuke dan mencium pipinya, sasuke hanya bisa senyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang merutnya lucu sedangkan pengunjung retoran cepat saji yang sejak tadi melihat mereka hanya bisa iri degan kemesraan pasangan sasuke dan sakura

Hari sabtu

Terlihat sasuke dan sakura sedang masuk kedalam mobil bersiap menuju tempat reuni sekolah mereka, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sakura karna dia sangat besemangat mengingat seperti apa teman-temannya sekarang setelah begitu lama tidak bertemu.

Memang setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah, mereka semua terpencar mengapai impian masing-masing hinga tidak ada aktu untuk saling menghubungi satu sama lain.

Karna jarak rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu jadi dibutuhkan waktu sekitar sejam untuk sampai ketempat tujuan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat pintu gerbang sekolah yang dulu selalau mereka lewati pertanda bahwa mereka suah sampai ketujuan.

"akhirnya sampai juga, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat tempat ini,sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah, aku jadi ingat masa-masa sekolah dulu" kata sakura bersemangat sementara sasuke melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Setelah sasuke memarkir mobil, mereka langsung menuju aula sekolah tempat diadakannya reuni dinginnya malam tak menghalangi semangat sakura untuk bertemu teman-teman lama.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka sampai juga diaula sekolah terlihat benyak orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan asiknya

"sakura, kau sakura kan?" kata seorang gadis pirang panjang yang memanggil nama sakura, yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"ahh, ino apa ini benar kau, kau semakin cantik saja" kata sakura kepada teman lamanya yang bernama yamanaka ino.

"tentu saja aku sejak lahir memang sudah cantik jadi tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi" kata ino sambil menyombongkan diri

"kau ini baru dipuji sekali saja sudah ngelunjak, aku jadi menyesal memujimu" kata sakura pura-pura gambek

"hahaha kau ini tidak berubah ya sakura, dan sasuke juga tidak banyak berubah tetap saja dingin tapi dia semakin tampan, kenapa sasuke tidak menikah denganku saja sih" kata ino sambil melerik sakura yang menatap tajam padanya "aku cuma bercanda sakura jangan terlalu serius begitu" sambung ino lagi "eh ayo kita ambil minum disana" kata ino lagi yang dengan seenaknya menarik sakura mininggalkan sasuke yang hanya matung ditempat tadi.

"sasuke lama tidak bertemu ya" sapa seorang pria berrambut panjang dari arah belakang sasuke

"kita baru bertemu minggu lalu neji" jawab sasuke dingin, sementara pria yang bernama hyuga neji ini hanya senyum menanggapi jawaban sasuke.

"kenapa kau terlihat kecewa begitu melihatku, aku pikir kau tidak akan pergi keacara tidak penting seperti ini" kata neji pada sasuke, sebenarnya mereka adalah rekan bisnis jadi mereka cukup sering bertemu.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab sauke sambil meninggalkan neji menjauh dari keramaian

Sasuke berjalan menuju kekelasnya dulu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, sasuke lalu duduk ditempat dulu dia duduk dia teringat saat dia masih sekolah banyak sekali yang terjadi tapi yang paling dia tidak bisa lupakan adalah naruto.

Laki-laki pirang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bagaimanapun sasuke berusaha melupakan naruto dia tetap ada dihati sasuke tempat yang paling dalam dihatinya.

Sejak kepergian naruto semuanya berbeda bagi sasuke, hidup jadi sesuatu yang mudah untuk dijalani semua yang diinginkan sasuke menjadi kenyataan, dari warisan yang sudah sah menjadi milik sasuke sepenuhnya, sakura yang begitu setia kepadanya, semua yang sasuke inginkan dengan mudah bisa didapat.

Tapi sebahagia apapun hidup sasuke dia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, senyuman itu, tawa itu, wajah itu,karna bagi sasuke naruto tidak pernah pergi dari hatinya

Sasuke hanya menatap datar papantulis yang ada didepannya, tidak ada yang perlu disesali semunya sudah bejalan seperti yang semestinya

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kelas, sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kepintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka, terlihat seseoarang pria yang mengenakan pakaian rapi berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

Sasuke menatap orang yang masaih berdiri disana, perasaan sasuke bercampur aduk karana melihat pria itu, rasa cinta, rindu, dan penyesalan, sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sasuke bingung harus berkata apa, haruskah sasuke belari kesana dan memeluknya atau sasuke harus pergi dan meninggalkannya sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, tapi sosok itu mengatakan suatu.

"sasuke" kata pria itu

"naruto" hanya kata itu saja yang mampu dikatakan sasuke, sebuah nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak di ucapkan.

Ditempat acara reuni

"ino kemana sih, kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku, sasuke juga kenapa malah menghilang" kata sakura bingung dengan keberadaan temannya dan suaminya, saat sakura berbalik tiba-tiba.

BRUKKK

Sakura menabrak seseorang yang ada dibelakngnya, seorang pria tampan berrambut merah yang pakaiannya ternoda karna minuman yang sakura bawa tumpah di pakaian pria itu, saskura pun panik dan berusaha membersihkan pakiaian pria itu.

"ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja, saya akan membersihkannya" kata sakura sambil terus berusaha membersihkan pakaian pria itu

"sudah tidak apa-apa saya tau anda tidak sengaja" kata pria itu sambil tersenyum pada sakura

"tapi pakaian anda jadi kotor" kata sakura menyesal

"tidak apa-apa nona emm" kata sasori

"sakura, nama saya uchiha sakura panggil saja sakura dan anda?" kata sakura lagi

"Saya sasori, akasuna sasori anda boleh memanggilku sasori" kata sasori memperkenalkan diri pada sakura

"sekali lagi maafkan aku ya sasori" kata sakura yang lagi-lagi memita maaf pada sasori

"sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, ngomong-ngomong kenpa kau tiba-tiba berbalik?" tanya sasori

"itu aku sedang mencari suamiku, sepertinya dia tadi disini tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada" jawab sakura

"oh kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang mencari seseorang, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita cari mereka bersama?" kata sasori memberikan ide

"itu ide yang bagus, tapi sebaiknya kita cari mereka kemana ya?" kata sakura bingung

"sepertinya mereka tidak ada di ruangan in sebaiknya kita cari mereka diluar" usul sasori

"kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kita cari" ajak sakura

Ditempat sasuke dan naruto

"sasuke"

"naruto"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu naruto berjalan kearah sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, lama mereka salaing berdiam tapi akhirnya sasuke yang mertama mebuka suara.

"bagaimana kabarmu naruto?" tanya sasuke

"baik" jawab naruto singkat

"oh" kata sasuke lebih singkat lagi

Lagi-lagi mereka diam, suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara merka berdua. Sasuke tidak tau harus berkata apa, hanya satu yang terpikir oleh sasuke.

"maaf" kata sasuke dengan suara berat

"tidak perlu"

"aku tetap ingin minta maaf"

"terserah"

Hening lagi sasuke merasa ada dinding yang tidak terlihat diantara dia dan naruto, naruto tetap terasa jauh.

"kenapa kau pergi?" tanya sasuke

"karna aku ingin" jawab naruto

"maaf" kata sasuke

"terserah"

"aku masih mencintaimu, adakah kesempatan kedua untukku?" tanya sasuke

"yang namnya kesempatan kedua itu tudak pernah ada, aku akan kembali ketempat acara" jawab naruto sambil bejalan keluar kelas diikuti sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya

Dipepan tempat acara, sasuke melihat sakura bersama seorang pria berjalan kearahnya, sepertinya sakura agak terkejut melihat naruto yang berjalan disamping sasuke. Kenapa naruto ada disini?, kenapa naruto bisa bersama sasuke?, apa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua?, petanyaan itu masuk ke pikiran sakura dia merasa hawatir jika sasuke bepaling darinya seprti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sakura menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatifnya dan memilih percaya pada sasuke.

"sasuke kau dari mana saja dan kenapa kau bersama naruto?" tanya sakura pada suaminya

"kami kebetulan bertemu, kau tenang saja kami tidak melakukan apapun" jawab naruto yang seenaknya membalas perkataan sakura, sedangkan sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datar

"naruto kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja, aku sangat menghawatirkanmau" kata sasori dengan nada hawatir sambil memeluk naruto

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya sakaura pada sasori

"dia adalah orang yang aku bicarakan tadi, dia istriku eh maksudku dia suamiku" kata sasori

Perkataan sasori membuat sasuke dan sakura terkejut ternyata naruto sudah menikah, sasuke hanya tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

"ayo kita pulang, aku tidak ingin lagi ada disini" kata naruto sambil menarik sasori

"bailah kalau itu maumu, sakura sasuke kami duluan ya" kata sasori sambil berlalu bersama naruto

'ternya memang sudah tidak adalagi kesempatan bagiku' pikir sasuke miris

Karna yang namanya kesempatan kedua itu tidak pernah ada...

End

Review/review/review

orionMIRAKURUN


End file.
